One Night Cas
by Nanospirt
Summary: I'll just get straight to the point. Basically, Sam tells Cas to watch Dean and make sure he doesn't drink his weight in beer. Cas switches to a female vessel for the night, but he drinks something that makes him feel lust. Long story short, they have sex, Cas gets stuck in the vessel and finds out he's pregnant. [mpreg(?), genderswap, fem!Cas, non-canon!Destiel, pregnant!Cas]
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, before I start, I want to clarify what's going on _before_ you read this. I don't want anyone to be confused/disappointed. There's never enough space to say what I want to convey. Here's the premise:**

 **Sam is out of town on a small hunt, and he knows Dean is going to go to a bar. He asks Cas to keep an eye on him, y'know, make sure he doesn't do something too self-destructive, and help him if he needs it. Cas takes it upon himself to temporarily select a new vessel, a female one. Dean ends up hitting on this female Castiel, but Cas has no intentions of doing anything romantic with his best friend. However, he has a drink that causes him to feel outrageous lust, causing the two to... Puncture the meat tunnel. The next morning, Cas regrets everything, but he can't leave his vessel. Later on, he discovers that he's pregnant. Castiel doesn't want it, but he can't get Dean's help with removing it without Dean figuring out that he had sex with his best friend.**

 **Now that it's laid out more clearly (sorry for all the spoilers, but I didn't want someone to not know what they're getting into), you should know that I ship Destiel with a _burning passion_ , but I'm far more into the angst and chemistry between them in character rather than being thrown into porn with people I don't even recognize. ****Though they have sex, no descriptions of the act are mentioned, and I won't technically consider Destiel canon in this fic until I _maybe_ have a change of heart and write something that'll make you squeal. ****Weirdly enough, this might seem more like a Sastiel fanfiction. They probably have way more interactions together than Dean and Cas. Dean doesn't come in too much until later. Sorry if you came looking for smut, but I'm all for the plot. Also, I'm just an asexual soul who doesn't have the heart to write it lmao. Anyways, have a good time.**

 _Nothing. There was absolutely nothing that Castiel could say or think, except "No."_

It all started with a call from Sam. Castiel was meant to keep an eye on the barely-predictable Dean Winchester. However, they'd already met each other on multiple occasions by now and became loyal friends. There was no way he'd be able to ignore the blue-eyed, brown-haired seraph watching him as he attempted to drown his sorrows in hedonism.

Cas instructed himself to select a new vessel to complete his brief task, so he did. He chose one that Dean would likely never suspect. The vessel was less willing than the average religious sap that angels would prey upon. However, simultaneously, she took far less time to convince than someone such as Jimmy Novak.

The woman Castiel was inhabiting had extremely dark skin, natural hair left as is, her figure was slim, but not to an unhealthy length. She wore jeans with tears and a red blouse along with the large-framed glasses she required to see properly, though Cas didn't exactly need them.

He (She? They?) only took a few minutes to ponder his plan, but then Castiel was off. He located Dean easily, and found that he was inside of a bar, preparing himself for the rest of the night with a mild bottle of beer. He always seemed to intoxicate himself just the slightest before pursuing anyone. Cas sat at the counter of the bar, a few people in between his and Dean's seats. He didn't know exactly what he was looking for. Castiel did notice that Dean looked quite bummed on this particular day, or at least less than what he had seen before. Nonetheless, it didn't seem to be of any significance yet.

Sam simply asked for Cas to keep an eye on his brother when he went out at the bar. All he wanted was to make sure that Dean didn't drink his weight in alcohol after this particularly unsuccessful hunt. If he did, he asked Castiel to make sure Dean got back the bunker safely; Sam was out of town on a simple salt-and-burn.

Castiel was thinking about how amazing it was that he had earned such trust from two simple hunters over the years. However, that was quite an understatement. Metaphorically and literally, Sam and Dean were not "simple". They were born and bred to hunt, and to become the vessels of Michael and Lucifer. No matter their upbringing, they would have always ended up becoming hunters. That was one hell of an inevitable destiny. Plus, they were magnificently brilliant in the lone eyes of Castiel, for they were the ones who had been able to convince a seraph of only soldier intent to rebel against all orders from Heaven.

Cas was snapped out of his thoughts quickly when he noticed movement from Dean in his peripheral vision. He looked to his right and saw the aforementioned hunter getting out of his seat, all while taking a final sip of the bottle of alcohol. His despairful aura instantly disappeared and confidence overthrew the previous expression. Dean scoped the entirety of the bar before his eyes landed on Castiel.

Dean left the empty bottle on the counter in front of him and strolled without morose to the woman who he had no suspicion of being his best friend, an angel. Castiel removed his squinty expression and decided that it would be for the best if he improvised and denied Dean of moving any further than a conversation with him.

"Hey there, can I buy you a drink?" Dean asked, smirking. He disregarded the lack of space between Cas and the person sitting to his right. His elbow shifted to the counter and Dean slided into every aspect of Cas' vision.

Cas tried to relax, and let his shoulders droop, but he had no prepared reaction, and therefore came off just as awkward as ever. "Okay," he attempted to reply gruffly. He was used to being in a male vessel where his voice had a lower range, but lowering to that extent in a female vessel just caused him to sound unconfident and quiet.

Dean smiled a bit unsurely and continued trying to start a conversation. "Hey," he said, getting the attention of the bartender. "Can I get a Chardonnay for the lady, here?" After the barkeeper nodded politely and started on the drink, Dean turned back to Cas.

"So, what's your name?" he asked.

Castiel panicked for a moment, trying to think of something, anything, besides a play on his own name that would potentially give him away. He tried to go through names that sounded familiar in the past. "Anna?" he tried, anxiously hoping that Dean wouldn't make some sort of intuitive connection.

Dean chuckled a little, which weirded Castiel out a little bit, but he realized that to the average heterosexual woman, that would be obnoxiously flirtatious and alluring, so he smiled lightly. Cas hoped that he would have the chance to reject his friend soon, as it seemed like Dean's intentions were perfectly clear, and it would be embarrassing and unwarranted for him to carry through with "Anna".

The oblivious hunter continued. "Well, Anna, I'm Dean. Enlighten me! Where are you from?"

Cas was getting nervous. He didn't expect Dean to pursue him, and had no answers prepared. With anyone else, he'd most likely give a blindly angelic answer, but with Dean, Castiel had to stay meticulous and create this "Anna" character as he went along. "Um - "

"One Chardonnay, as promised!" the bartender declared. He set the drink directly in front of Castiel. At first, Cas took absolutely no interest in the yellowish liquid in a wine glass. He had no intention of accepting what a clueless Dean was trying to hand him.

Dean scoffed and smiled at the same time. "I've been to this bar hundreds of times before, and every time, that bartender brings the drink right before someone can get their words about it. I'm starting to think the guy hates me," he laughed.

Once again, Cas smiled lightly.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Somehow, even over the shroud of discomfort that Cas was emitting into the bashful atmosphere, Dean managed to keep the mood up. After a few more seconds of silence, the stubborn Winchester (though without context, there would need to be more specifications) made an unsuspected reference.

"You know, I have this one friend who you remind me a lot of. See, he still had his, uh," Dean clicked his tongue, "'V-card'. I took him out to get some, and he was so _unbelievably_ awkward. That guy wouldn't be able to tell you the difference between a woman and a turtle."

It took a moment to register, but Cas quickly realized that Dean was referencing their night at the brothel. He couldn't help be slightly offended. The smile started to disappear from Dean's face and he lost eye contact, looking down to the drink he planned on paying for.

"So, what's your deal? Not a Chardonnay kind of girl?" he asked.

Cas completely forgot it was there. His plan was started to come together. He would take a few sips of the drink, and make up the excuse that he had a friend he needed to look after when Dean invited him to have sex.

Castiel picked up the Chardonnay and drank from it.

Something was wrong. Something was seriously wrong. Cas suddenly felt like he was in a dream, in little control of his actions. No drug could ever influence him like this, therefore something devine had somehow been slipped into that drink.

Cas must have looked flustered, because Dean replied, "It's that good, is it?" with an amused laugh. He pulled his face with his hands and looked down at Castiel's vessel's breasts for a split second. "What do you say we get out of here, get a motel room, and uh, have a little rough and tumble?"

That was what pulled Cas out of his control. He looked at Dean, and hungrily grabbed his face and kissed him. Dean grabbed Cas' back and reciprocated willingly. The two of them made out right there and then. Inside of his head, Castiel was screaming at himself so stop, but nothing happened. He felt the _rush_ of the oxytocin spreading through his vessel. It was such an unwelcomed feeling. It was as if the vessel's subconscious desires had taken over and left Cas for dead. The asexual angel never felt any sort of _want_ or _need_ for sex.

Dean would have taken Anna to the bunker where it was more comfortable, but he knew that taking a woman into a safe haven and risking all of the Men of Letters' research being exploiting for something as meaningless as sex was absurd. Of course, that's all sex was to Dean. Unless it was with someone he loved dearly and romantically, sex was just an act that happened to have some pleasant upsides.

With this woman, though, there was an odd midway. Despite the fact that he probably met Anna only twenty minutes ago, Dean felt some sort of weird instinctive connection to this girl. Sure, she was stunning, but there was something more there. That's why he had gone and hit on her, rather than all of the other beautiful specimens in the bar. Even as Dean was one-sidedly making conversation, there seemed to be an instant bond between the two.

That's why when she kissed him first, Dean felt rabid with lust. The sex the two of them had in that seedy motel room was easily the best sex Dean had had in a _very_ long time. Dean Winchester could gladly say that he went to sleep satisfied that night. The morning was a completely different story.

Castiel spent that night in a haze. He remembered everything that happened, but not that he was truly there. What Cas did know, though, was that he had just made an incredibly awful mistake. The spell, potion, whatever it was, had affected him so much so that he actually fell asleep after the event.

When Dean woke up, Anna was pressed to his side, sleeping soundly. Part of him actually wanted to get her cell phone number and ask if she wanted to go again. However, Dean decided to be sensible for once and just leave. He slipped out of bed as quickly and quietly as possible.

Unfortunately for Dean, this Anna was a very light sleeper.

Cas woke up. He actually _woke up_. The fact that he had woken up from being asleep in the first place was concerning in itself. The fact that when he opened his eyes, wide awake, _he saw Dean Winchester pulling his pants up_ was completely horrifying. "Dean?!" he exclaimed frantically.

"Crap. Uh…" Dean started.

Cas sat up, trying to ignore the fact that there was no clothing on his top (or bottom, for that matter). He frowned, looking side to side as he recalled everything from the past night in an instant. "Oh, god," he reacted.

Dean buttoned his pants the rest of the way up, and hastily put his shirt on. He didn't want to be insensitive. This barely ever happened, and Anna seemed to be more freaked out than angry. That wasn't usually what happened when someone caught him trying to sneak out.

"Hey, listen, Anna. I like you a lot, and I'm being serious on that one, but I'm known for being a master of one-night-stands. I've really got to go…"

Cas understanded what Dean was saying, and he should have just let Dean leave right there and then, but this he was in too much shock to say much. "No, no, no. This was a giant mistake," he thought out loud. Castiel was panicking.

' _Oh, crap. She's not going to cry, is she?'_

"Hey, hey. I'm sorry. I was the one who hit on you. I think I'm gonna go…"

Cas did nothing more than stare at the wall in front of him, losing his mind.

' _Okay…'_ Dean decided to leave slowly, in case Anna decided to object. She didn't.

Now that Castiel was alone, he had some time to ponder what had happened. Maybe, if he just pretended it didn't happen, everything would go away. Dean wouldn't know, Sam wouldn't know. Only Cas. That seemed most reasonable. All he had to do was go back to Jimmy as a vessel.

It was never that easy, was it? Castiel didn't seem to be able to leave the vessel. No matter how many times he tried, his attempts were to no avail. If Cas was panicking a few moments ago, he was completely losing it now.

What the hell should he do? Would it be wise to tell Sam about his predicament? From what Cas heard, Sam and Dean had very recently found an abandoned Men of Letters bunker. That's most likely where Dean was headed. Of course, he couldn't go there. Although, Sam may be able to do some research on why Cas was stuck, and what had been in that Chardonnay from earlier.

Reluctantly, Cas fished through the clothes his vessel was wearing and looked for a phone. Luckily, one was there. However, Sam wouldn't recognize the number straight away. It may take a few attempts for him to pick up.

The dial tone sounded twice. "Who is this, and how did you get this number?"

"Sam. It's Castiel," he responded, forgetting that his voice sounded acutely different from Jimmy's low and gravelly voice.

"Cas?"

"For the errand you asked me to complete, I decided to temporarily inhabit another vessel," Cas responded to the unspoken question.

"Okay… Why are you calling? Dean just got back from wherever he was last night, same with me. Did something happen?" Sam inquired concernedly.

"Yes, Sam, there appears to be something very wrong."

After a few seconds of silence, Sam checked to make sure Cas was still on the phone. "Care to elaborate?"

"Oh, yes. Before I explain, I want it to be clear that none of this was my intention," he disclaimed.

"Okay…?"

"I followed Dean to the bar as you asked, using this female vessel. Dean didn't know it was me, so he started to act flirtatious to my vessel, and bought me a drink. I knew of his intentions, and fully planned to deny him. However, I believe there was something in the drink that caused my vessel to act on lust - "

"You kissed my brother?!"

Of course, Sam had caught on right away.

"... Everything I did was under the influence of some sort of divine elixir that overpowered my will to control the biology of my vessel."

"Oh my god, you had _sex_ with Dean."

"I did _not_ intend for this to happen. For a reason unknown to myself, I can no longer leave this vessel. Would it be too much for me to ask you to do research on a lusting concoction that can work on angels?" Castiel tried. For him and Sam alike, the idea of Dean and Cas having sex was quite a surprise.

"You just had sex with Dean. Are you not panicking?"

Cas sighed. "Sam, I am probably more surprised than you are that I engaged in intercourse with Dean, but I'm preoccupied by the fact that I cannot leave this vessel, so I can be no help to you until I am in any other one than this. I feel that Dean would be a bit astounded if you needed my help and I showed up in this body."

"Uhh, I guess you're right, but I'm just gonna to need to wrap my head around this. Ha-Have you experienced any other symptoms?" Sam asked. You'd think that Sam would react more unfazed by this sort of news. To be fair, though, his best friend just had sex with his brother, and then called him right after. He definitely had the right to be weirded out.

"No," Castiel replied.

"Um, okay. I guess I'll call you from this number if I find anything relevant?"

"That sounds plausible," he said, before promptly hanging up, leaving Sam to absorb this turn of events.

Sam was sitting at a main table in the Men of Letters bunker. Dean was currently taking a shower. Cas had left Sam with some options. He could do some research, and he could tell Dean that Cas was stuck in a vessel that wasn't his own, and ask Dean to do some research of his own. Without saying anything, it was already 100% out of the cards for Sam to tell Dean that last night's one night stand was actually their angelic bestie.

Apparently, Sam spent a lot of time thinking, because Dean was quickly out of the shower, into fresh clothes, and sitting at the same table of Sam, with a cream cheese bagel.

Dean spoke as he had a bite of his breakfast in his mouth. "How was the hunt?"

Sam snapped out of his thoughts very quickly, just in time to have caught the question. "It was really easy. It didn't take long to find the source of the ghost and burn their bones. Nothing more to it, for once," _but things never ended that simply, did they?_

"Awesome. Well, guess what? I had the weirdest thing happen this morning. When I was slipping out from last night's activities, she actually woke up, and like, freaked out." He took another bite out of the bagel. "It was like she completely forgot what happened, but let me tell 'ya. She was the best sex I've had in years, no competition," Dean said, zoning out on his last words.

Sam grimaced. "I don't want to hear about your late-night endeavors, Dean."

"Well, someone's sure a sourpuss this morning, isn't he?"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Dean didn't even think about Anna briefly. She had pretty much disappeared from his mind.

Castiel was still facing his dilemma. Sam had been hitting the very tip of the iceberg with his research. He'd been organizing the documents he had between angelic afflictions, curses, and weapons. Sam had his chaos spread over the main table of the bunker. Dean was starting to concerned with whatever important project he was working. He seemed to think that he, too, should be involved with whatever this was.

"Hey, Sammy. What's with this nerdy stuff you've working on?" he questioned.

Sam was too focused on a document to pay his older brother much attention. "Cas can't leave his vessel. He thinks that someone angelically roofied him, and I said I'd help."

Dean rose his eyebrows. "Are you serious? What's wrong with Jimmy?"

"Nothing. The problem is that he isn't in Jimmy." Sam put the article he was reading down and placed it in one of his piles.

"Well, that sounded dirty." Sam glared at him. "Why doesn't Cas just come over here and figure it out himself? Besides, him being in a different vessel isn't too much of a big deal, is it?"

Sam, who was now leaning back in his chair and making eye contact with his brother, wasn't sure how to respond at first. "I don't know. I guess he just prefers to continue whatever he's doing and I'll do it. I don't mind."

Dean frowned skeptically at his sibling. "Really? You'd rather do that than, I don't know, figure out how to kill Abbadon?" In secret, Dean was wondering why Cas didn't contact him about the issue. Usually, Cas tended to trust Dean slightly more than Sam.

"I guess. It's less stressful."

Now that, Dean couldn't argue with. Maybe he'd give Cas a call. "Hey, does he still have his phone?"

"Well, I think he went back to Jimmy and grabbed the phone and the trench coat. Maybe don't call, though," Sam tried, making sure that Dean wouldn't recognize the voice he would hear from the other side of the phone.

Dean just frowned. "Why?" he asked, leaning back in his chair as the question came out.

Sam realized that he didn't have a great explanation for that. "Well, uh, Cas is in a female vessel. I just suggest against it because it's just really weird talking to girl-Cas."

Dean let go of the frown after a moment and laughed at his brother's excuse. "What, so does he sound sexy over the phone now? Is that it? You don't want me to end up hooking up with Cas?" He continued laughing at his own joke.

It took a second or two to realize that Dean was joking, and to laugh along. It was a good thing Dean didn't catch the nervousness in his voice. "So, will you help me find something?" Sam knew that he didn't supply Dean with a decent amount of useful information, but there was enough to find something at least a little bit relevant.

Dean picked up and put down one of the manilla folders in front of him. "Yeah, of course."

Cas wasn't as relaxed as Sam and Dean. After the first nine or ten days in his new vessel, he was starting to get used to it. At least he still had his beloved trenchcoat. Castiel liked to think that the coat was a very important part of him and his personality. Although, Cas was getting annoyed with seeing an unfamiliar face every time he walked past anything with a reflection.

Eventually, Cas got a call from Sam. He had requested to meet at a diner and go over some of the possibilities of what happened a few days ago. Castiel obliged.

The day after the call, Sam and Cas went to chat in a small restaurant called "Jiffy Burger". Sam was early, Castiel on time. At first, Sam wasn't sure that Cas was Cas. The vessel was just so alien. However, the trench coat was the dealbreaker.

"Hey, Cas. Wow," he breathed out. "It's so weird to see you as - "

"A woman, yes. I find it odd, as well."

The waitress asked both of them if they wanted something to drink. Cas ended up taking a glass of water because he didn't want to seem out of place compared to Sam. There was something off, though. Castiel felt a strange tug at the back of his mind. It was telling him something, but there was no way to tell exactly what was happening, so he ignored it.

Sam cleared his throat and fished out the documents he had brought. "So, Cas, I found a few folders on such about angel vessels, and things that can affect oxytocin levels in angels."

Cas, even in a completely different vessel, kept his squinty facial expression, seemingly staring nowhere in thought. "I appreciate you looking into this for me. I'm sure you have much more important things to do than this."

"Oh, well, in all honestly, I probably would have ignored it if it weren't for that whole, 'I accidentally boned your brother' part. I know you didn't mean to, but it's just so weird to think about."

"Then don't," Cas replied quickly. He was quite embarrassed about that part and hoped it would not be mentioned from there forward.

"Sheesh, okay."

Cas leaned in with more interest now. "What have you found?"

"Well, I found a few references to the whole 'lust' thing, but not with that relating to being grounded in a vessel. Could you tell me how you felt when you were under the influence of the potion stuff?"

Cas just kept staring off into the distance. "The moment I took of sip of the drink, I felt as though I were in a dream, and I had no control of my actions. The lust that my vessel experienced - I could feel it. It just wasn't me producing those emotions. I was 'backseat', but my vessel wasn't conscious either." He ended by looking back into Sam's eyes expectantly.

Sam nodded in understanding. "Yeah, that sounds a lot like one of them. I couldn't exactly translate the name, but it works in the way you described. It doesn't have anything to do with being stuck in a vessel, though. I imagine something happened when you and Dean - when you…"

Cas got it. Sam didn't need to say it again.

The waitress from earlier came back, asking for their orders. Sam went with a garden salad. Weirdly, though, Cas' instinct told him that the tug from the back of the brain wanted food. He ordered a burger. That sure caught Sam off guard.

"Wait, you eat now? You didn't mention that," Sam pointed out, sitting up straighter.

Castiel frowned. "I haven't felt hunger until right now. I imagine something else is malfunctioning."

"Maybe you're becoming human?" Sam suggested.

Cas pondered that for a few seconds before shaking his head. "No, I don't think so."

"So, we're basically no further than we were before."

Castiel nodded slightly. "I think it's safe to assume that the culprit was an angel. I don't see the point of this, though. Keeping me in one vessel isn't too harsh of a punishment."

"Well, maybe they planned on tearing your and Dean's friendship apart by making you have sex with him without Dean knowing," Sam blatantly stated.

That made Cas' metaphorical stomach drop. That was an obvious observation, but a scary one. It seemed like the sort of thing that they wouldn't consider off the bat, and would be told in the monologue of the antagonist later on. "That's a feasible assumption," Cas said.

The waitress was back very quickly compared to some of the other diners Cas had joined Sam and Dean in. "One garden salad for the sir," she said, placing the pile of lettuce in front of the extremely tall man, "And one traditional burger for the miss."

Sam dug a fork into the salad, but he also seemed to be consciously waiting to watch Cas take a bit out of the food in front of him. It got Cas a little bit annoyed and offended. He picked up the burger, and shamelessly took a giant bite out of it. Weirdly, that burger didn't taste like molecules. In fact, it was just as delicious as Dean would make it out to be.

Cas took a second bite, and then another. Quickly, the entire burger was consumed. After the focus of eating wore off, Castiel was left looking at a very wide-eyed Sam Winchester, who had only taken one or two pieces of lettuce from his platter.

"I didn't know I was hungry," was all Castiel had to say. Actually, after that endeavor, Cas was starting to feel a lot of things. He could smell the aromas of the restaurant to the weakness of his grace. Until that moment, Cas didn't feel how absolutely drained he was. Sam must have seen it too.

"Cas, are you okay? You just scarfed down an entire burger, even faster than Dean, and you look more tired than before."

Was it really that obvious? Cas didn't know what his face looked like anymore. He never took the time to really look into a mirror. The angel just hoped that his former vessel would be his once more very soon.

Very, VERY suddenly, Cas' thoughts were stopped abruptly by a slam of uneasiness. There were no demons there, no monsters, no angels. He could sense it. Despite that, Cas felt an odd metallic feeling on the backs of either side of his mouth. His stomach felt like it was being squeezed from the inside. Cas was salivating profusely, and he kept trying to swallow it down. What "it" was exactly, Castiel didn't know.

Cas stood up without saying anything, and tried to see where the bathrooms were from their table. Sam stood up, too, not understanding what his angel friend was doing. The moment the facilities were spotted, Cas went right for it, into a family restroom. He wasn't sure what to do, but he was breathing raggedly. He must have forgotten to lock the door, because Sam followed Cas into the bathroom and locked it from the inside himself.

"Whoa, Cas, what's wrong? Are you going to be sick?"

Cas responded silently by swallowing a decent amount of times.

Sam nodded, trying to keep calm, half not knowing what to do with a sick angel. "Okay, Cas. Get on your knees in front of the toilet and let your body throw up into the bowl. Uhh, maybe pull your hair back if it gets in the way." Sam didn't know how to prepare a divine creature for the disgusting horror of vomiting when that angel had never felt it before.

Cas would have pulled the vessel's hair back, but it stood itself up well enough for it not to be too much of an issue. Besides, pulling the hair straight, it would only be to the shoulders at most. The stomach acid (which he didn't even know his body produced) flowed up Cas' throat and out of his mouth.

Sam tried to be comforting, he really did. He even got down next to Cas and tried to rub his back or something of the sort, but Cas, frankly, found it a little annoying. After the entire burger made its way back up Cas' throat, he leaned back. Sam looked flustered, for he had not expected his angel-friend-of-the-Lord to blow chunks in the middle of a diner.

After about five minutes, the two of them evacuated the bathroom and Sam paid for the bill. The two of them left, and Sam wasn't sure what to do with Cas. He hadn't spoken since the incident. He couldn't take him back to the bunker, because Dean would most likely be there right now.

Sam's plan ended up being to take Cas to a motel room. However, Sam needed Cas to stop being so emotionally constipated and tell him how he was feeling if he wanted to get better. "What the hell happened back there?!" Sam exclaimed, eyes on the road.

Castiel was sitting shotgun, and he seemed to be sweating and breathing heavily. It wasn't an awful condition, but the signs that he was sick were overwhelming. "I-I don't know."

There was silence for a moment while Sam was thinking of a response. "Angels can't get sick right? So, what's wrong with you?"

Cas turned his head to look at Sam with an annoyed expression. "I don't know."

"Well, do you _still_ feel sick?"

Castiel thought that it was a apparent that he felt like crap, but elaborating seemed to appease the youngest Winchester. "My grace seems to be lingering. It's all there, but it's as if it's disconnected from my being." He took a ragged breath. "There may now be reason to assume that my predicament has a deeper understanding that we have not yet unlocked."

"You think?! Look, I'm going to take you to a motel room, and we're going to try to sort this out, okay?" Sam laid out.

Castiel grunted and nodded. The last thing he wanted to do right now was throw up all over Dean's car. It was difficult to imagine that the hunter didn't even have an awareness that the person who he'd shared a motel room with, engaged in sexual activities, and abandoned was actually his closest and most trusted friend. Dean saw Cas with a shroud of masculinity, and that made him off-limits. If he ever found out about what they did together, he would surely freak out completely.

As Castiel and Sam pulled into the motel, Cas seemed to be getting a bit antsy. Surely, there was vomit threatening to rush up his esophagus. Sam quickly checked out one room for the night with one bed. To him, spending that money didn't mean too much, so if Cas decided to flee, no big deal. They just needed some time to wrap their minds around the information that they had yet gathered.

The moment Sam got back to the car, the ill angel asked for the card to the room. He got out of the car as hastily as possible and walked with speed to the nearest available restroom, Sam tailing close after. While Cas stayed in the locked bathroom, dry heaving, Sam sat on the single bed and waited. He attempted to dig through his memories and uncover some sort of giant relevant information.

It never managed to show itself.

After the noises stopped, water ran from the sink, and the door opened. It seemed as though Castiel had splashed a bit of water on himself. Luckily, though, the angel appeared to be far less sickly-looking.

Sam stood up. "Cas, are you okay?"

He stood in the door frame, leaning to one side. Besides that, Cas looked to be in the clear. "That was extremely unpleasant," he stated. "But yes, I think that's over for now, although I still feel queasy in the slightest." He exerted his arm to force himself to stand completely straight up.

Sam relaxed his shoulders and sat back down. "So, I don't really have any ideas. We need to do some research, but we've also gotta find a way back into your vessel, or Dean is going to freak out." He paused, a question coming to mind. "How long have you been feeling like this?"

"Just today."

"Well," Sam said with false optimism, "Maybe it's just a one time thing."

Castiel smiled, trying to take the suggestion to heart, but to no avail. He leaned against the door frame once more, this time out of manor instead of exhaustion. "Maybe." Castiel sighed, breaking eye contact with his friend. "There's no telling if I'll have to sleep, along with eating. I can't even begin to understand what this malfunction is."

"Yeah," Sam replied, pursing his lips. "I'll look into it."

Cas launched himself from the doorframe once again, now deciding to walk closer to where Sam was relaxed. "Anyways, has anything of significance occurred that you wish to discuss?"

Sam was affronted. "You want to talk about _that_ right now?"

Castiel stared expectantly at the hunter.

"No, not too much has come up in the big game. Besides the fact that our grandfather was in the Men of Letters, but you already know that."

"Hm. Does Dean know of the predicament at hand, sparing details?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. He knows that you can't smoke out of your vessel, and that you're not currently in Jimmy. I asked for help researching, since neither of us have much better to do."

The two looked at each other for a few seconds, not having anything else to speak of. In that silence, both were relieved when Sam's phone buzzed. It was a text from Dean.

' _Hey, where the hell are you? I need my car.'_

It didn't take too much time for that to register. "Oh, Cas, I need to leave. You've got the room for tonight. I guess, just wait here and see if you fall asleep? If you do, make sure to text me, alright?"

Cas didn't respond; he didn't need to. Sam just held the silence and threw it at the door, and he left without another word.

There he was, an almighty angel of the Lord, sitting in bed as if he were required to stay there. He wasn't, but Sam's suggestion was a good choice. Castiel sat on the bed, waiting for the inevitable fatigue that would conquer him eventually. However, Cas' life wasn't done with all of the surprises. Just as Cas was beginning to doze off for the first time, his phone rang.

 _Of course it was a call from Dean_.

Cas ignored it until the dial tone rang as many times as plausible. After the rejection, Cas received a text message.

 _Hey, Cas. I know you're in a different vessel, but I honestly couldn't give two craps._

Castiel almost smiled at that. Oh, yes he would.

 _Anyways, just come back to the bunker (I'll send you the address), but it might end up helping you make it back into Jimmy._

Cas probably would have agreed if he hadn't made regrettable choices. He didn't respond. He put the cellphone of the night stand by his bed and finally let himself fall into slumber.

 **Okay, so chapters 1 and 2 are complete. Keep in mind that I do not have a beta of any sort, and I haven't thoroughly went over these. I'm beginning to hit a writer's block, but I'll try my best to swim through it. Due to Thanksgiving, there were 5 days off from school, those days being the time that I wrote these. However, school starts back again tomorrow. I'm sorry for the lack of time I'll have to write, but I take 4 AP classes, I swim competitively 5 days a week, do orchestra, chorus, drama, and with all of that, my girlfriend and I have been receiving threatening messages from the friends of my ex boyfriend... Everything's really hectic and stressful, but I'll try my absolute best to keep up, I promise. I hope you have a good day! Now, continue on scrolling until I update, ya little shits. Over-and-out.**


End file.
